Giving Up
by Kristen3
Summary: Future fic. Niles' heart condition has worsened. He hates being dependent on Daphne for so many of his needs. But can she make him see that his life isn't over just because things aren't as easy as they used to be? One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I know I normally write happier, fluffier stories than this, but suddenly, a random idea popped into my head and then would not go away. I am a sucker for hurt/comfort, so I pretty much knew I had to do it. I know it's a sad and heartbreaking subject, but I just couldn't ignore this idea once it came to me. I hope people understand that! :)

Daphne woke up and immediately rolled over to kiss her husband good morning. She couldn't ignore the relief she felt when he also woke up and kissed her back. These days, she couldn't take a single day for granted. "Good morning, Darling."

Niles' only response was a smile. It warmed Daphne's heart. All at once, she got up and prepared to help Niles. His heart condition had progressed recently, making it hard for him to do even simple things anymore. Daphne knew he hated being so dependent on her, but she didn't mind taking care of him this way. For all he'd given her over the years, this was the least she could do to repay him.

Carefully, she helped him get dressed. Even in this state, he still was particular about the way he looked. She got him into his shirt and jacket, then helped him on with his pants. When she looked up at him, she could see the frustration in his expression. Unexpectedly, she kissed him. That, at least, seemed to cheer him up. Once he was all dressed, Daphne got him into his wheelchair.

She wheeled him out to the kitchen. Once again, Daphne could tell Niles was unhappy. Because he had so little energy lately, he didn't speak as often as he used to. But most of the time, Daphne could understand his moods even without words. "Don't look so sad. David loves you, and he's looking forward to seeing you."

Niles tried to smile, but it fell flat. He looked forward to seeing his son today, too, but he definitely didn't like the circumstances. Still, he thought it was important to have a talk with David. There were things that needed to be said, and he couldn't be sure of how much longer he had to say them.

Daphne once again kissed him, knowing what was on his mind. Lately, she found that she, too, was using fewer words to communicate her feelings. A touch or a smile could say just as much.

Looking into her eyes, Niles found the strength to speak. "Thank you...for taking care of me," he whispered.

Daphne brushed away a tear even as she smiled at him. "I'm not doing anything more than you'd do if I needed you."

Niles looked at his lap. When he'd pictured this stage of their life, he had always imagined himself as the caretaker, doing everything he could to help his wife. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Wanting to raise his spirits, Daphne changed the subject. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat before David gets here?"

Niles gave an almost invisible shake of his head. Daphne had noticed lately that his appetite had decreased. She hoped it wasn't a sign that he was giving up. She knew she should talk to him about it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "All right. Just let me know if you need anything." She knew his mind was on David today, and he probably wanted some time to think of what he needed to say.

Niles nodded at her, and Daphne walked away. But she didn't go far. She didn't like to leave Niles alone for long, just in case. There were a few dishes that needed washing, so Daphne did them while she kept an eye on her husband. She hadn't gotten many done when the doorbell rang.

Daphne raced to answer it, knowing it had to be David. Sure enough, her now-grown son stood there when she opened the door. She pulled him into a tight hug, holding him for a long moment. It was hard to believe the man before her was the same baby she'd delivered in the vet's office. He was all grown up now. "Good to see you, too, Mom," David said with a laugh as the embrace ended. "Where's Dad?"

Daphne smiled at her son. "He's in the kitchen. He's anxious to see you."

David followed his mother into the kitchen. Somehow, he'd expected his father to be standing there, ready to greet him with a handshake and a hug. He hadn't been prepared for the sight of the man he'd grown up admiring sitting there in a wheelchair. "Dad!"

Niles smiled at the sight of his son. "Hi," he whispered. He waited a moment for David to approach him. When the shock had worn off, he did. Niles could barely even think before his son had wrapped him in a tight hug. The embrace made Niles suddenly feel like his old self again. "It's good to see you," Niles said when David finally released him.

"You, too," David replied.

For a moment, Niles merely looked his son over in silence. He could see him as a little boy, then a teenager, and now as the man he'd become. David was built like a football player, and he had played sports, much to his father's disappointment. But there were other things about his son which would always fill Niles with pride. David was very smart, not to mention as kind and caring as his mother. "You're a good son," Niles said. He could still see all the memories of David growing up as he spoke.

"Thanks," David replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Your father wanted to make sure you knew how proud we are of you," Daphne explained. "Your grandfather wasn't very good at telling people how he felt, so he didn't want to make that mistake."

Niles nodded. "I love you, son. Never forget that."

"I love you, too, Dad." David felt a tear rolling down his cheek. "You're my hero."

Niles wanted to protest, to say that he wasn't much of a hero in his current condition. But that was beside the point. "Thank you, son. That means a lot to me," Niles finally said. As he sat there, looking at the two people he loved most, he began to realize how tired he was. Even this conversation, and all of the emotion it had stirred up, had exhausted him. He hated the thought of cutting this time with his son so short, but he had no other choice. "I'm sorry...I think I need to go back to bed now," he said with a sigh.

Immediately, Daphne stepped forward. David's hand on her arm stopped her. "No, Mom. I've got this."

Daphne gave her son a questioning look. "All right, then. Thank you, David."

David nodded and grabbed hold of the wheelchair. He got his dad back to the bedroom and helped him off with his jacket and shirt. Then he lifted his father from the chair and placed him on the bed. He was surprised at how easily he was able to lift his father's weight.

"Thank you, son," Niles said as David helped him into bed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

David shrugged. "It's nothing. Do you need anything else?" As he spoke, David recalled the many times his father had put him in bed when he was little. He'd never expected to be returning the favor now.

"No, thank you. I just need to rest," Niles replied.

David nodded. He turned to leave the room, turning out the light as he did. He made sure to leave the door open in case his father needed something.

When he returned to the kitchen, David was surprised to see his mother seated at the table, softly crying. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Daphne turned to her son, sighing. "I think your father's giving up. He's barely eating. I ask him if he'd like to go outside, he says no. The other day, I asked if he'd like to go to the museum. He didn't even want to do that!"

David pulled her into a hug. "That's awful. Have you tried talking to him?" Daphne shook her head. "Well, I bet if you told him you're hurting, he might think differently. Ever since I was a kid, Dad always told me about how much he loves you and how he wants you to be happy."

His words melted Daphne's heart. She'd known for years now how Niles always did everything possible to show his love for her. But, of course, lately, he hadn't been able to do the things he used to. The feelings were still there, though. "I suppose you're right," Daphne finally said. She could hardly believe her son, the little boy who used to run to her every time he had a problem, was now the one giving advice. "I know he hates living this way, but I just think there's so much more he could do if he'd just _try_!"

David nodded. "I think so, too. He probably just needs someone who loves him enough to point that out."

Daphne looked at her son in silence for a moment. "How did you get to be so smart?" She hugged him tightly.

With a shrug, David pulled out of the embrace. "I had great parents."

"We're both very proud of you. We couldn't have asked for a better son."

"Thanks, Mom." David loved spending time with his parents, but he had other things to do, and it seemed his mother did as well. "Will you be OK here? If you need _anything_, you know you can always give me a call."

Daphne nodded. "Sure. Thank you for coming by. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom." David hugged her one more time. "Tell Dad I said goodbye. I'll come back to see him soon." Daphne nodded, and her son turned and left. She hated to see him go, but she knew he had his own life. Plus, she needed to have a very important conversation with her husband.

For a moment, Daphne sat there, just wondering what she could say. The more she thought about it, the more frightened she was. Neither liked to think about the reality of the situation, much less discuss it. But she knew things couldn't go on this way.

With a deep breath, she made her way to the master bedroom. She entered quietly, not wanting to wake Niles. He was tired so often, and she knew he needed his rest.

Niles woke a few minutes later to find an angel standing beside his bed. "Hello," he said.

Daphne was grateful he was finally awake. She'd been watching him sleep and trying to figure out what she would say to him. Now she had her chance to speak. First she squatted down so they were face-to-face. "Hello, Darling. David said to say goodbye. He had some things to do."

Niles nodded. "I'm glad he came. I think I told him everything I needed to."

"Yes," Daphne agreed. "But I think now _we_ need to have a talk."

"About what? This sounds serious," Niles replied. He tried to sit up, and Daphne quickly helped him.

"Well...I was just wondering...are you giving up on your life, just because you can't do everything you used to?"

Niles was startled by the question. "Of course not, my love. I've wanted to marry you since we met. I know how hard you work, doing your housework, _and_ taking care of me. I just didn't want to make your job harder."

"But, darling, taking care of you isn't a job. I do it because I love you. After all you've given me, how can I _not_ want to do everything I can for you?"

Her words made Niles feel ten feet tall. "Really?" He was almost in disbelief. He knew Daphne loved him, but he also knew that sometimes love had limits. He'd seen it before, in his previous marriages.

"Of course. It's like I said earlier. You'd do the same for me if I needed help."

Niles nodded. Of that he was certain. "You're right. I guess I'm just not used to living like this. Now I know how Dad felt!"

Daphne smiled at the memories of her father-in-law. "Yes, but he never let anything stop him. There's no reason you should, either. You can still go almost anywhere you want. All you need is someone to help you." She grinned.

Niles smiled. "I always knew you were an angel, but I never understood just how wonderful you really are until now. You've saved my life so many times over, and I know there's no way I can repay all you've done." He reached out to caress her cheek.

"I didn't marry you thinking you were going to repay me at all. I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of me life with you. Some things have changed, but that's still the same. I'm here to help you, if you'll let me."

Moving was always a challenge for Niles, but he had little trouble leaning forward to kiss his wife. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

As Daphne gave in to the kiss, she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She knew this conversation hadn't changed the reality. His condition would surely deteriorate, but at least they would have time now to make a few more memories. Her life with Niles was made up of so many beautiful moments. It was a relief to know there were still more to come.

**The End**


End file.
